Homework, Mailmen and Facebook
by SpiritOfTheStaircase
Summary: Just a random Klaine oneshot. Finn and Wes are annoying idiots, Kurt gets the talk again, and lies are spread through the form of the popular site called Facebook. Enjoy!


**Homework, Mailmen and Facebook**

Blaine groaned in frustration and dropped his textbook on the floor. He'd been staring at the same page for over ten minutes and he still didn't understand anything the textbook was talking about. Hell, he didn't even know what subject he was studying for anymore. All he knew was that ever since they'd started doing their homework, Kurt's hand had been resting softly on his upper thigh, squeezing his leg every few minutes, and it was very distracting.

Kurt glanced up briefly from his notes. "Trouble?" he asked.

_You have no idea_. "It's just that I can't- ugh. I just can't concentrate," replied Blaine, flustered because he was 99.99% sure that Kurt knew exactly what was getting him like this, and the slender boy was enjoying every minute of it.

"Really?" asked Kurt. "Is that because of this?" Kurt moved his hand up his thigh slowly, and Blaine shivered. The younger boy dropped his voice down to a seductive murmur. "Or this?" Kurt finally closed the gap between their lips and Blaine sighed in pleasure. As Kurt put both his hands on either side of him, Blaine found himself slowly being lowered down onto the bed with Kurt on top of him. Kurt nibbled on his lower lip and Blaine groaned, involuntarily giving access for Kurt's tongue to enter his mouth. There was now literally no space between their two bodies, and it was getting very heated, very fast.

"Kurt," gasped Blaine, as Kurt's mouth traveled down to his neck and started biting on the skin there. "We have- homework- and, and studying."

Kurt ignored him and continued to kiss his neck while he replied. "Mm hmm. Are you telling me you would rather being doing that?" he asked, as he nibbled on Blaine's earlobe- his personal weak spot.

Blaine gasped and all thoughts of studying and being rational left his mind. "N-no."

"Good. Now shut up and take your tie off. I can't get the the damn knot."

Blaine realized that while his brain had been on vacation in the Bahamas (he was surprised that he could even string two words together while he was around Kurt), Kurt's hands had been fumbling to undo his tie. The smaller boy flushed bright red as he quickly took off the red tie and tossed it on the floor. Kurt was quick to proceed with unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, throw it in the corner with the tie, and resume what he had been doing- only this time his lips traveled further down Blaine's chest. Blaine let out a small gasp when Kurt's lips reached his nipple. His tongue skimmed the surface of the sensitive flesh, and Blaine sucked in his breath.

Suddenly, sound of 'Misery' filled the air and the two boys jumped apart, having been shocked back into the real world. Blaine bit back a curse and grabbed his phone from where it currently lay on the floor.

"What the hell do you want Wes?" asked Blaine angrily. Of course it was Wes who would call. He always seemed to find the worst times to call, and this wasn't the first time Blaine had answered the phone in that tone of voice.

"Ooh, someone's a little grumpy today!" teased Wes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"That sounds about right," agreed Blaine.

"I'll call back later. And use protection!" Wes hung up and Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious innuendo. Now, back to the matter at hand.

"Remind me where we were again?" asked Kurt, a mischievous grin on his face.

"With pleasure." That being said, Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the bed and their positions were suddenly reversed. Somewhere along the line Kurt's shirt came off. More clothing items would have probably followed if it weren't for a little someone called Finn Hudson.

Finn loved Rachel. He really did. The only problem was that while Rachel loved him back, she just loved herself and her talent more. And ever since Finn had accidentally hit a flat note during their duet in glee club earlier that day, she had become convinced that if Finn did that during their performance for Sectionals (despite the fact that the competition was still several months away), they would place last. So Rachel had taken it upon herself to have him go over some vocal exercises. It would have normally been fine if they had just practiced for fifteen minutes and then watched a movie or something, like they normally did. But ever since the disaster at Nationals earlier that year, Rachel had become obsessed with getting every single performance perfect. So Finn had been forced to practice for _two hours_. Really, the only reason Rachel finally left was because Finn was starting to lose his voice. She instructed him to make some tea and had promptly left. There was just one problem. Finn had no idea how to make tea.

That was how one Finn Hudson found himself climbing up the stairs to ask Kurt to make him some tea. Climbing up that flight of stairs was something Finn would regret for the rest of his life.

If only he'd seen the signs. If only he'd realized that Kurt and Blaine had been doing homework for almost two straight hours. Or the fact that there hadn't been a peep from that room in those two hours except for the occasional odd sound. But no, Finn just had to put his hand on the doorknob and push the door open.

Two thoughts crossed Finn's mind when he saw what was going on in the room. The first thought was _why the heck are there two shirts on the floor?_ The second one contained way too many expletives to ever be published without someone getting sued. It's suffice to say that Finn went into shock and ended up passing out right on the floor of his brother's room.

**Finn Hudson:** Is officially scarred for life.

**^^12 People like this^^**

**Sam Evans: **Did you run over another mailman?

**Finn Hudson:** No...

**Santana Lopez: **Did you walk out in your underwear again?

**Finn Hudson:** No...

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Did you fake impregnate another girl?

**Finn Hudson:** It's official. You guys suck at guessing.

**Rachel Berry:** Then what happened?

**Finn Hudson:** I walked in on my brother and his boyfriend having sex.

**Mercedes Jones:** WTF? Kurt, why didn't I hear about this?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Our Boy's finally getting some!

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel: Finn Hudson**! Blaine and I were not having sex!

**Finn Hudson:** Then please explain to me why BOTH YOUR SHIRTS WERE OFF!

**^^Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and 54 other people like this^^**

**Kurt Hummel:** It's called making out. You do it with often enough with Rachel to know what it's called.

**^^Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray and 23 other people like this^^ **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Buuuuurn!

**Burt Hummel:** KURT! What's this I'm reading about you having sex?

**Kurt Hummel: **Dad, it's not what it looks like! Blaine and I were just making out!

**Burt Hummel: **Kitchen, now! I think you and I need to have another little talk.

**Kurt Hummel: **Sleep with one eye open tonight Finn.

**Mike Chang:** Finn, if I were you, I'd be running for my life.

**Finn Hudson:** That's exactly what I'm trying to do, but I can't find my Xbox.

**Quinn Fabray:** What do you need and Xbox for?

**Finn Hudson:** I can't leave it behind! What if Kurt does something to it while I'm gone?

**Quinn Fabray:** *facepalm* I cannot believe I dated this idiot.

**^^Sam Evans, Santana Lopez and 11 other people like this^^**

**Kurt Hummel:** Is back and he is not happy.

**Finn Hudson: **Umm... Gotta go, bye!

**Lauren Zizes:** Coward.

**Blaine Anderson – Kurt Hummel:** So how bad was it?

**Kurt Hummel: **Well, my dad is now convinced you and I have done it, and he gave me a whole talk on how I shouldn't throw myself away, but other than that I'm fine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouch. Wanna go get some coffee?

**Kurt Hummel:** I knew there was a reason I loved you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Love you too! I'll pick you up in ten minutes.

**Kurt Hummel:** That may not be such a good idea.

**Blaine Anderson: **Why?

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't think my dad really wants to see you after the whole Finn incident. How about we just meet at the Lima Bean?

**Blaine Anderson:** See ya then!

**Mercedes Jones:** You two are just too cute.

**^^Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and 185 others like this^^**

It's needless to say that on Monday, Blaine failed his Biology quiz, both Kurt and Blaine wore scarves for a couple days, and Finn now had a new mailman. Had it been worth it? For Kurt and Blaine, definitely. For Finn, not at all.


End file.
